


Vent

by Lynds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Child Abuse, Could be platonic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Hogwarts, Referenced - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynds/pseuds/Lynds
Summary: Draco has managed to keep himself away from his father since the war, but now he finds out that he's going to be at Teddy's birthday. He texts the only person he can trust, just hoping for the opportunity to vent, but since when has Harry Potter done anything by halves?





	Vent

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on some venting of my own from earlier this year (unfortunately my best friend lives too far away to actually rescue me any more). I don't think many people understand how incredibly hard it can be to ask for help, even obliquely, but she does.

Draco’s hands are shaking as he fires off the text to the only person he can bear to talk to. 

_DM - mind if I vent to you? just by text, can’t talk r n, family’s here lol_

He slips the phone back in his pocket so he’s not tempted to check it every few minutes. He feels stupid already, tries to formulate a new text, one that would dismiss the last one. Talk about work stress. Talk about how irritating people are. Talk about his robes order being taken down wrong.

Just… don’t talk about how his father’s coming to Andromeda’s party next week. Don’t talk about how the thought of being under the same roof as him makes him feel trapped. Don’t talk about how the thought of seeing him with Teddy makes his stomach heave. Don’t talk about how he feels guilty for reacting like this because it’ll make a scene, it’ll inconvenience everyone. It’ll remind people of something they don’t want to acknowledge and everyone will hate him for rubbing his dirty laundry in their faces.

When the text alert goes off, he jolts and fumbles the phone. Mother laughs fondly and turns back to Teddy. Andromeda narrows her eyes at him slightly and he deliberately makes his smile more genuine. She may not know him well, but she’s terrifyingly perceptive.

_HP - of course, vent away_

Draco’s smile is now truly genuine. He takes a deep breath. He can be honest with Harry. He knows Harry gets it.

_DM - I’ve just found out father’s going to be at andromeda’s next month. they’re planning to stay overnight too_

_HP - shit_

The reply is so fast Draco almost laughs. Harry must have been sitting at his phone watching the message come in.

_DM - that’s what I would have said, but you know. family_

_HP - oh. where are you now then?_

_DM - visiting andromeda and teddy. mother’s here_

_HP - ah_

Draco takes a deep breath.

_DM - I can’t stay in the same house as him, harry. I can’t. he pimped his 15yo son out to a monster_

The message is sent before he realises what he just admitted. He excuses himself to go to the bathroom and casts silencing charms before sitting on the floor in a ball and sobbing into his cupped hands. There’s no reply from Harry. Why would there be? He’s disgusting, he’s damaged goods, he’s said too much, it’s more than just hating the bastard, it’s rape, it’s child abuse, it’s everything a pureblood family denies and he’s opened Pandora’s box, aired the dirty linen.

There’s a knock on the front door and Andromeda walks past the bathroom to answer it. Draco scrambles to his feet and washes his face, casting a cooling charm and tidying his hair, but glamours have never been his strong suit. They always attract the eye too much.

He still opens the bathroom door, emerging before he registers the voice.

“Hi Andromeda,” Harry says, a smile in every word. “I hope it’s OK to drop in.”

“Harry, dear! Of course, come in, have tea. Draco and Narcissa are here, and Teddy will be delighted to see you, as always.”

She leads him in, but he stops when he sees Draco, and she leaves them to it with a knowing glance.

Harry looks at him. Sees way too much. “Can I hug you?” he whispers.

Draco nods, his lip trembling, and Harry is holding him so tight he can barely breathe. But instead of feeling trapped, he’s safe, he’s anchored. He can be honest. And he weeps on Harry’s shoulder because Harry came for him.

“Let me get you out of here?” he murmurs in Draco’s ear.

Draco feels his knees nearly collapse - how he’s longed for something like that! “But…” It’d only cause a scene.

“I’ll make an excuse for you.” 

Draco wars with himself. Why is he so _weak?_ Why can’t he just handle this?

“Or,” Harry continues, rubbing circles over his spine. “I could sit next to you and distract your family with my wit and charm.”

Draco huffs a little laugh and presses himself closer into Harry’s comfort. Part of him is embarrassed to be so needy. But this is Harry and he’s been That Person for him enough times, holding him close as he shook and cried. It’s why he’d texted him in the first place.

At that, he lets himself fall. Lets himself be weak. Harry can carry him for a little while. They carry each other.

He pulls back just enough to catch Harry’s eyes. “Get me out of here?” he whispers.

Harry nods immediately and kisses his forehead. “Stay there,” he says, and Draco slumps against the wall, hunched in on himself in a mixture of shame and relief. He can hear the voices through the wall clearly. “Draco’s come down with something, I said I’d take him home. Sorry about that - can we take a rain check?”

“Oh dear,” says Andromeda. “He was looking a bit peaky.”

“I’ll go check on him,” Mother says, fabric rustling as she stands.

“Best keep your distance, Narcissa,” Harry says hurriedly. “You don’t want to catch a bug just before the ball tomorrow.”

“Oh… I suppose you’re right.” 

Draco smiles. Harry has his mother pegged.

“I’ll give you a call tonight to let you know how he’s doing. See you all later.”

They chorus their goodbyes, calling well-wishes down the corridor after Draco, who murmurs his thanks back, appropriately weak. 

Then Harry’s arm is around his shoulders, hustling him to the apparition point, straight back to his place. Then they’re safe. Draco can breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think it needed the Rape/Non-Con rating, because the reference is so tangential, but if you disagree, please let me know and I'll change it!


End file.
